Various types of protective circuits for laser diodes are known, which are intended to protect the laser diode against damage due to excessive input voltages, for example due to high-frequency signals which exceed a predetermined thresholds. Such circuits, referred to as RF--limiter circuits, are comparatively complex and expensive. The circuits of the prior art could not protect a laser diode against electrostatic charges.